


Just a normal everyday family

by Obsidian_Velvet_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Brother/Sister Incest, Corruption, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fucked Up, Human Trafficking, M/M, Murder, Not for the faint of heart, Parent/Child Incest, Racism, Religious Fanaticism, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, White man, Yes I'm fucked in the head, beasties, dont like it dont read it, latina woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Velvet_Heart/pseuds/Obsidian_Velvet_Heart
Summary: A look into the lives and some events of a family that really loves each other.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Just a normal everyday family

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.
> 
> FICTION  
> FICTION  
> FICTION FUCKING FICTION 
> 
> IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM DO I CONDONE THIS.
> 
> READ THE TAGS  
> READ THE TAGS  
> READ THE FUCKING TAGS!

As a child, I always knew that it was my duty to protect my father and my older brother from anyone and anything.

My love and devotion did not include or extend to our horrendous extremely religious shrew of a mother. The women made ice feel warm. Daddy always said that it was a constant battle to get his cock hard enough to fuck her. According to my big brother he could only get it fully up twice. We laugh about it all the time. 

She took being strict to the next level. Looking back at it, it would now be considered some form of child abuse. I find that rather funny considering all the less the morally right and extremely illegal. 

Daddy has always been a hard working man and he loved being a police officer. A handsome man that took pride in his appearance. He would love to show off for the ladies and occasionally a nice looking younger man. Always smiling and joking around. 

My mother on the other hand was always scowling like if she was permanently sucking on a bitter lemon. She would always pull her hair back into a low ponytail and wear the most drab oversized dresses. The only nice feature she had were her milk chocolate brown eyes, which my brother and I inherited. 

To this day I don't know what my daddy saw in her. They never made any sense to me or to anyone else. Even gramps was dumbfounded as to why daddy chose her. As far as I could remember, he would always cheat on her. He would lie and tell her that we were going out to have daddy and daughter time. In reality he was going over to fuck a receptionist from his work, a cashier from the market, a teachers aid from my brothers classroom. One time he took us, my brother and I, to visit his cop friend. The friend had just picked up an underage shoplifter and made him a deal. Either get fucked in the ass or go to jail. He cried all through the fucking, specially when daddy and his friend decided to fuck him at the same time. Daddy was a brutal man when it came to fucking someone. He didn't much care if the other person was enjoying it as much as he was. My brother and I were sitting there watching them. I was fascinated by the way they both were barely able to fit in his asshole and I was rubbing my thighs together trying to get some friction. My brother had his cock out and was rubbing it to get it hard. Daddy was grunting and saying all types of bad words. His friend was threatening the kid, that if he ever told anyone, he was going to lynch his nigger ass and use him as gator bait. My lovely brother chimed him and told daddy to fuck the nigger harder and daddy very lovingly followed orders. When we left the kid was passed out on the floor while daddy's friend continued to fuck him.

We never had the urge to tell on daddy because we loved him to much and we wanted him to be happy doing what ever he wanted. Daddy knew that we would never say anything to mother because we didn't like her.

For those of you wondering daddy is a white man of Russian decent and mother was a first generation latina woman. Her parents were from somewhere in Central America. They died before we were born so we don't know much about them. 

Daddy's family consisted of his papa who is the chief of police in our town and his older brother the local vet. His mother left them because she got tired of gramps always cheating on her. Gramps had a thing for petite men.

Mother never caught on to any of this. She was to busy trying to make sure my brother and I wouldn't burn in hell for all eternity. This included taking us to a church located in an abandoned mini mall. The kind on christian churches that pop up in random locations. Dad never liked religion, so he would flat out say no to her constant nagging about it. We would always say yes to going because we knew that daddy used that time to entertain his older brother. Uncle M had a thing for dogs and he loved our german sheppard. I'm the proud owner of all the movies he made with the bitch. 

We would always be bored listening to the sermons. It would take hours and we wouldn't get home until very late. Daddy would tell us to go change and head down to the basement to watch a movie. Mother would lock herself in her room to read her bible and drink her warm tea. Daddy always managed to spike her tea with strong medical grade sleeping pills. Once she knocked out, daddy would join us and change the movie. Since we couldn't be there to watch uncle fucking our bitch, he would let us see the videos. Uncle M was a beast at fucking. I'm surprised he didn't kill our dog.

That summer I was turning 7 and K was turning 10. Daddy asked what we wanted and we asked to go to all the days of gramps annual BBQ. He asked if we were sure and we nodded our heads. He explained that what happens their isn't for everyone to see. We didn't care we just wanted to go. 

The annual BBQ at gramps house was coming up, so daddy needed to get rid of mother for the whole week. Luck was on our side because mother's preacher suggested an adult only spiritual get away. Mother was the first one to sign up and was devastated that she couldn't take us along. She even tried to convince the preacher to make an exception for her. He of course said it was impossible because all adults needed time away to reflect on their lives with God. 

It was all bullshit. Daddy found out that the good old preacher was wanted for murder in Brazil and used it against him. He had no other option but to go along with daddies request. That's how we got rid of her for the whole week. 

Gramps annual BBQs was legendary. He divided the event into 3 separate days. Friday was for the all the cops and their families. Very clean wholesome fun for all. We had fun running around, playing with all the kids and getting dirty. 

Saturday was for the cops who enjoyed gambling, hookers and drugs and not having to worry about their wives or families nagging them. Gramps always made sure to get the best hookers, women and men. Daddy went to have some fun and we decided to stay with uncle M watching his latest movie. 

Sunday was for his inner circle and trusted friends.They were very surprised when gramps introduced us to everyone and let them know that they didn't need to worry or hide anything from us.

Deals were being made. Money was being exchanged for favors. A couple of hits were taken out on certain ex friends. Plans for drug and human trafficking were being discussed. Anytime and everything you could think of. Those are the joys of living in a small town. Convince the white people that you are a good person and eventually you run the town and once you have the power, you move your people in. Who would suspect respectable white men of being immoral devils. 

Gramps provided top quality entertainment. These were men and women who were accustomed to indulging in the dark, depraved pleasures life had to offer. 

Uncle M supplied the canine entertainment, bitches and males. He even demonstrated for the select few beginners that wanted to indulge.

Daddy and his patrol partner had picked up 2 young illegal girls, no older than 18, from a known cruel coyote. Their families had stopped making their payments so this was an easy way to get rid of dead weight. They didn't speak any English and no one really cared anyways. Daddy actually got them as a parting gift for his mentor who was retiring from work.

The man was built like a monster tank. Atleast 6'7 and over 300 pounds of pure muscle. I was mesmerized. There was nothing soft about him. Not the way he talked or the way he manhandled his parting gifts. He tossed the older looking one to a much younger man that looked just like him. Mr. Tank Sr, as I came to affectionately call him, decided that the girl needed to stop crying immediately, so he gaged her with his cock. Just one swift motion of his hips and she was choking on all that massive meat. He set a brutal pace for the skull fucking he was giving her.

She blacked out a couple of times and every single time he would punch her in the stomach to wake her up. I hadn't notice that I had moved closer to him and his victim. In fact, I was almost next to him. I was very much intrigued by the situation. Mr. Tank Sr noticed and he kindly asked me to go sit on top of the table that was next to us. Once I was seated, he picked up the girl and slammed her facedown top of the table like is she was just a hunk of meat. I saw her head hit and bounce off the table top. I heard something break. I figured it was her nose since it was gushing blood. He told me to be careful that I don't get any blood on my pretty dress. 

The other girl was hysterically crying and trying to yell for help. Tank Jr, I found out they were father and son, was not happy about it. He grabbed a plastic bag and put it over her head until she passed out. 

Tank Sr. scooped up some of the blood and started to lube his cock with it. The girl had regained consciousness and tried to crawl away but didn't get far because Daddy came over and pinned her in place. Once she was immobilized, Tank Sr shoved his cock in her ass. She let out the most horrific scream and passed out again but he didn't care one bit. He just kept fucking her harder.

I crawled over to his end of the table and put my head over her ass to get a better look. He slowed down so that I could get a better view of his cock and took it out to slap her wreaked asshole with it. Her cunt was next and he had some difficulty trying to bottom out in her. I'm sure he punctured her cervix. 

She started to struggle again and I hadn't realized that she grabbed my arm that was closest to her. She pulled me hard towards her head and tried to grab my hair. I didn't like that so I started kicking her in the head. Tank Jr came over and started beating her head against the table and gramps had his belt in his hand and started whipping her back. I turned towards Tank Sr and told him to fuck her so hard she won't be able to breath. When gramps was finished beating her, I decided to sit on her head and bounce on it. Daddy laughed and kissed me on the mouth.

Tank Sr kindly asked me to sit next to him. Once I moved he grabbed her by her neck to choke her while he finished fucking her. Tank Jr was screaming at him to fuck her harder and faster. He came with a loud roar and everyone cheered and clapped. Once we was done with her, he shot her in the head. I didn't even flinch but I did ask him to pick me up so I could kiss his cheek. Tank Jr came over and full on kissed him on the mouth like lovers.

Tank Sr told Tank Jr that the other cunt was all his. Jr went straight to strip her and started to beat her to within an inch of her life. He told Daddy that he hated the struggle of keeping them in place. No lube or anything for him. Straight to fucking her hard and fast. He didn't take his sweet time like Sr did and once he was finished, a bullet to her head and he was done. 

Next up on the entertainer schedule was a 3 year old little boy supplied by Tank Jr. As soon as K saw him, he asked Daddy if he could fuck him. Of course Daddy said yes to K. Jr asked if he wanted to warm up the toddler but K asked why should he. Daddy put the toddler on the sofa face down. K slid up behind, parted his little ass cheeks, lined up his already hard cock to the asshole and tried to push in. He was having issues so he started pumping his hips until he breached the ring. Once his cock head was in, he shoved all the way in at once. The toddler screamed bloody murder but K only fucked him harder. He was relentless and didn't slow down at all until he had his orgasm. Let me just say that K wasn't a small child at all. He took after my daddy, so instead of looking like a 10 year old, he looked more like a 14 year old. That included his cock because when it was hard he was around 7 inches. 

As soon as K finished, one of gramps lady friend come over for her turn with the kid. She was fully naked except for her high heels and the strap-on harness holding her neon green and red cock in place. She dragged the toddler and put him over the arm rest so his legs were hanging over the side and his ass was at the perfect height for her. She spit on his asshole a couple of times and then went in, balls deep and with punishing thrusts. The kid passed out from screaming and crying but she didn't stop. Gramps came up behind her and shoved his cock up her cunt. The double force of the fucking made her cum and gramps wasn't far behind. 

Many took turns fucking the toddler and once everyone had lost interest Tank Jr wrapped his belt around the neck and snapped it. Quick death for the toddler. 

The night went on and a couple of more people met their tragic ends. Tank Jr, who let me know he was 17, was teaching K how to fist fuck a cunt. Strap-on lady was the volunteer for that lesson. Daddy was getting fucked by Tank Sr, uncle M was also getting fucked by his favorite dog.

I decided to play hostess for the rest of the evening. Talking to the guests and making sure that they had drinks and food. Making sure no blood was visible. Gramps told me how proud he was of me for becoming the woman of the house, and constantly let everyone know that he was a lucky man for having such a wonderful family. 

I loved that year so much. 


End file.
